


these days, it feels like i'm yours

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, friends to lovers but don't expect too much because it's just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: Johnny is already looking at him, expectant and daring, and Dongyoung suddenly decides he's done playing games.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	these days, it feels like i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello this fic was only supposed to be like 2k

Dongyoung texted Johnny that he was nearly there, but it's still Yuta who opens the door for him. Dongyoung doesn't even need to say anything, Yuta welcomes him with: "You're here to see Johnny, yeah?" Grinning, he adds, "You're gonna go to his room and make out again?"

"We never do that!" Dongyoung exclaims. He knows Yuta is just messing with him but he needs to react when he says things like this. "Stop saying that, we're just friends." He leaves his shoes in the hallway and follows Yuta into the living room.

"Hey, Dongyoung, here to fuck Johnny?" a giggling Jaehyun says from the couch, his body turned to face them. He must have been listening to what Yuta said.

Dongyoung stares at him, baffled for a few seconds. God, he liked it so much better when Jaehyun was young and shy and turned pink at the mention of the word fuck. "Of course not! What's wrong with you guys! We're just gonna hang out."

"Oh, hey, Dongyoung," Johnny's voice comes from the top of the stairs, and Dongyoung looks up at him. Johnny is in all black, a fitting T-shirt and jeans that stretch tight around his thighs. He's smiling at Dongyoung, running a hand through his hair, and—

No, wait, Dongyoung is getting distracted. Johnny has probably standing there this entire time, just laughing at him and watching him struggle and doing absolutely nothing to help him. "Hey," Dongyoung greets him back, a little wary.

"You coming up to my room?" Johnny acts like he’s innocent.

"Yeah, yeah." Dongyoung doesn't spare Jaehyun and Yuta another glance and heads up the stairs.

"Keep it down, please!" Yuta yells after him, and Dongyoung knows they’re just trying to get a rise out of him, but he won’t give them what they want anymore. He ignores them and follows Johnny into his bedroom, stopping in the door opening when he sees Johnny already looking at him, expectant and daring.

“Well, are you here to fuck me?” Johnny asks, teasing just as well, but with edge to his voice, something exciting and breathless.

He smiles at Dongyoung. Smirks, really, raises his eyebrows and Dongyoung feels a spark of electricity run up his spine. It rouses something inside of him, like Johnny is charging him with his gaze. Dongyoung suddenly decides he’s done playing whatever games they have been playing, games that gives Yuta and Jaehyun reason to tease him like this, that continue even when they're alone, leaving him pent-up and frustrated and confused.

Wordlessly, he walks up to Johnny, closing the distance between them until he needs to look up to keep the eye contact. Johnny’s teasing smile changes into something a lot more heady, his expression skipping surprise altogether and Dongyoung doesn’t miss it, stepping even closer, hesitating only when Johnny’s face is too close to see clearly, their breaths mingling.

He doesn’t get time to start doubting, because Johnny closes the final distance for him, meeting his lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Dongyoung automatically melts under Johnny’s touch, pushing his body closer as they exchange slow, chaste kisses with barely contained tension. Johnny closes his lips around Dongyoung’s top lip and Dongyoung feels the wet tip of his tongue, just a fleeting touch but enough for Dongyoung’s hands to grab Johnny’s face, keeping him close as he opens his mouth.

Johnny’s mouth is hot, their tongues slick as they’re sliding against each other. For some time it’s the only thing Dongyoung focuses on, Johnny’s mouth, Johnny’s body close to his, and Dongyoung really doesn’t care that maybe they’re moving a bit fast. That they’ve never actually done this before, never taken this step ever before, that they haven’t talked about this. That if they turn out to be on different wavelengths, this might really fuck him up.

Or maybe he does care about that.

“Johnny,” he breathes, reluctant to pull back any further than he absolutely needs to to speak. He keeps Johnny close with his fingers in Johnny’s hair, his eyes drawn to the blurry shape of Johnny’s lips, glistening with his spit. He nearly gives in and closes the distance again when Johnny’s tongue pokes out to lick at them, even if it was just so he won’t need to speak any more. 

Johnny’s arms tighten around his waist, and Dongyoung gains the courage to continue. “Johnny. Do you want this?”

Johnny leans back a little, his hands holding onto Dongyoung’s hips to keep their bodies close together. Dongyoung is caught off guard by the look in Johnny’s eyes, and it sends a shiver down his spine, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “You have no idea,” Johnny mumbles, his voice laced with want.

Dongyoung kisses him again, because now that they’ve started, he can’t stop. “Me too,” he pulls back again to say, holding Johnny’s face in both his hands. He takes in Johnny’s flushed cheeks and messy hair and the way the corners of his lips curl into a smile, and feels one of Johnny’s hands slide down to the small of his back, resting above the waistband of his sweatpants. Dongyoung doesn’t know what it is, but something about Johnny makes him lose his inhibitions, makes him dare to say things he’s kept for himself for so long. 

“I really like you. Want you so bad,” he mumbles, stealing another kiss and allowing their breaths to mix again, letting his lips to brush over Johnny’s as he continues. “Want to be with you.”

“Fuck, me too.” Johnny closes the gap between them again. The way Johnny kisses him is so soft, so gentle, a stark contrast with their desperate words and hands and the heat coursing through Dongyoung’s veins. Johnny’s palms slide down to Dongyoung’s ass and Dongyoung shamelessly moans into his mouth. Dongyoung doesn’t want to stay behind and moves his own hands down, but before he can reach Johnny’s hips, he can feel Johnny smiling against his lips and breaking the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Why did you wait so long?” Johnny chuckles between leaving pecks on Dongyoung’s cheek.

“You didn’t do anything either?” Dongyoung leans his head away from Johnny, and tries to frown at him.

He gets a pout in response, and resists the urge to kiss it away. “I did!" Johnny says. "I gave you so many hints!”

“But you waited for me to take the first step!”

“How else was I supposed to know if you wanted to or not?”

“You could’ve just asked?” Dongyoung jabs his fingers into Johnny’s sides until he’s jerking away, giggling.

Johnny pulls him closer, keeps him in place with his strong arms and nips at his lower lip, then leaves appeasing kisses. “I didn’t know what to do if you said no,” he mutters, almost shyly, and wow, Dongyoung really, _really_ likes him, so much.

He pulls his hands up from under Johnny’s hold and reaches for Johnny’s face again. “I would never say no,” he whispers, and the way Johnny’s smile spreads makes his heart threaten to break out of his chest.

“That’s good to know,” Johnny giggles, brushing Dongyoung’s hair away from his face. Dongyoung leans into his touch, smiling. He’s pretty sure it’s a ridiculously mushy smile, but he doesn’t care because that’s just how he feels right now. Having Johnny in his arms, kissing him, reciprocating his feelings.

Dongyoung pulls Johnny with him to the bed, and they end up sitting on the edge, Johnny fitting himself into Dongyoung’s lap. He’s leaning in to kiss him, but the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and a door opening and closing makes them both freeze. Johnny turns around.

“You didn’t even close the door!” he turns back, looking astounded, and Dongyoung curls his hands around Johnny’s waist.

“As if you care,” he laughs, because he knows Johnny doesn’t, and neither does he, if he had to be honest.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Johnny says, shifting closer. It’s almost exhilarating for Dongyoung, to be in here, doing this, while everyone could be right outside that door. He feels like he’s getting back at their teasing, like he’s responding to what was supposed to be just jokes with an unabashed ‘yes, that’s right, I am’. He eagerly kisses Johnny back.

There’s nothing to support Dongyoung’s back though, as Johnny keeps pressing his body closer to his, so before Johnny can crush his body completely, Dongyoung needs to create some space between them and get them to move up the bed.

Dongyoung has been in Johnny’s bed many times before, so it feels familiar, clambering towards his pillows. Up until now it was mostly to watch netflix together though, or they would talk about everything or nothing, or Dongyoung would pretend to be asleep so Johnny would run his hands through his hair and massage his scalp. Or he'd actually fall asleep and wake up from Johnny’s snoring or the heat of his embrace. It’s a place where he likes to be, and he’s even more eager to be here right now.

He gets under the covers and makes himself comfortable, waiting for Johnny to join him, but instead Johnny gets up, and starts — starts unbuttoning his pants? Maybe Dongyoung didn’t need to worry about moving too fast, Johnny is clearly moving faster.

Johnny slips under the covers before Dongyoung can see anything, and fits his body next to where Dongyoung is half propped up on a pillow. He turns to Dongyoung with a knowing smile, and leaves a single peck on Dongyoung’s lips. “Just don’t want to get into my bed with my jeans,” he explains, shrugging with one shoulder.

“Alright,” Dongyoung chuckles, leaving more kisses on Johnny’s lips. His hands find Johnny’s body under the covers, keeping them neatly above the waist, and Johnny curls into him in some kind of half embrace, not unlike how they’ve been in this bed before.

Dongyoung thinks this could stay like this for the rest of the day. Wouldn’t even mind staying like this for the rest of his life. This is pretty perfect, just lying here, entirely surrounded by Johnny, his warmth, his scent, everything, but without having to feel guilty about it. Being able to just lean in and kiss him, whenever he has the urge.

It’s Jaehyun who interrupts them. “Are you guys fucking in there or can I come in?” he asks from the hallway, and Dongyoung whips his head around. Johnny pulls the duvet up to their chins, probably reflexively, even though Dongyoung immediately realises that’s only going to look more suspicious.

Jaehyun must have been joking again because he does not wait for an answer, and then freezes comically in the doorway, his eyes growing wide, and then narrowing at them. “What the fuck, are you _actually_ fucking? I didn’t mean that you actually should!”

“We weren’t even doing anything though!” Johnny sits up, drawing his knees up and one of his thighs comes to rest against Dongyoung’s. Dongyoung only needs to move his hand a little bit to let it rest on the inside of Johnny’s knee, and he can’t resist it.

“We were just gonna watch some netflix,” Johnny continues, and he does an amazing job at keeping his voice stable, because Dongyoung can feel the way his muscles tense up under his fingers.

“Yeah, we’re always like this,” Dongyoung adds, looking Jaehyun straight in the eye, finally having the upper hand while Jaehyun still has no idea. He spreads his fingers over Johnny’s thigh, sliding it up achingly slowly, making sure the movement is barely noticeable through the duvet, even though he knows Jaehyun would be able to tell if he really looked. He can feel goosebumps rise under his palm.

Johnny’s voice sounds tight now, when he continues, but maybe Dongyoung can only tell because he knows. “We’re even wearing our clothes,” he says, and pulls the duvet down to show a skeptical looking Jaehyun. Dongyoung bites his lip to keep from smiling as his hand reaches the smooth, warm skin on Johnny’s inner thigh.

When his thumb reaches the hem of Johnny’s underwear and slips inside, Johnny must decide that he has had enough. His arm flies up, curling his fingers tightly around Dongyoung’s wrist and keeping his hand in place, and yeah, that was definitely really conspicuous. Dongyoung knows Jaehyun noticed it, with how his eyes are narrowed again when he looks back up at them.

“You guys are gross,” he says, his nose wrinkling in disgust, “but I’m happy for you.”

He turns around, and the moment the door closes behind him, Dongyoung feels his body being pushed into the bed, Johnny hovering over him and pinning him down. It leaves him breathless, a hot wave of arousal passing through him. His body’s reaction takes him by surprise.

“Why’d you do that!” Johnny doesn't manage to sound threatening at all with how whiny his voice sounds.

"You liked it though," Dongyoung tells him, confident, sure after the way Johnny reacted to his touch. He knows Johnny, and he knows Johnny's exhibitionist streak.

Johnny lowers his hips until his hard cock is pressing to Dongyoung’s hip. "You’re right, I did."

Dongyoung shudders, and instinctively arches up into Johnny's touch, pushes his body closer to Johnny's. Johnny's gaze is heavy on him, and his quiet groan so rewarding, so Dongyoung does it again, rutting their hips together, feeling Johnny's erection through his sweatpants. Then he wavers. "Wait, do you—do you actually want to fuck now?"

Johnny chuckles, and pushes himself up on his forearms, caging Dongyoung in. Johnny is not even that much taller than him, but he's so much bigger than Dongyoung, especially with his body enveloping Dongyoung’s like this. Fuck, Dongyoung is getting distracted again.

"I really do _want_ to—" Johnny smiles down at him. Dongyoung shifts around until he’s got one leg outside of Johnny’s, Johnny practically straddling his thigh. "—but... I didn't expect—I am not prepared at all." Johnny leans down to hide a shy smile in Dongyoung's neck and Dongyoung laughs too.

"Oh, god, me too." He took a shower before he left, but that's about all he did.

"I didn't even trim my pubes," Johnny continues speaking in the crook of Dongyoung's neck, smile evident in his voice. He's resting almost all his weight on Dongyoung, his hips still now but Dongyoung can still feel everything, his own cock trapped between his belly and Johnny’s pelvis. He’s pretty sure Johnny should be able to feel it too.

"I really don't care if you trim or shave or fo nothing at all," Dongyoung tells him, even though he knows Johnny wasn't serious. He tries rocking his hips up against Johnny's, searching for friction.

Johnny's hips react instantly, rolling down on Dongyoung's with a controlled and steady rhythm, but his voice remains light and joking. "But I have to, it'll make my dick look bigger."

Dongyoung slips his hand from Johnny's loose so he can slap his back. "I already know your dick is big."

"You've never seen it hard though. I need to impress you."

Dongyoung laughs, and turns a little shy over what he's about to say. "There's really no need for you to impress me anymore. I—I'm already—" He struggles finding the right words, but he doesn’t need to say it out loud anymore for Johnny to understand.

Johnny pushes himself up again, an impish smile making Dongyoung regret saying anything at all. "Is that so?"

"Don't act like that—like you're not—" Dongyoung sighs, frustrated. He can't think properly right now and that's all Johnny's fault. He bucks his hips up against Johnny's. "I can still feel your—"

Johnny cuts him off with a kiss, and Dongyoung forgets what he was saying right away, his hands coming up around Johnny's back to keep him close, hold him closer. He spreads his leg wider so they fit together better, his socked foot hooking around Johnny’s bare leg. Johnny is licking into his mouth, one of his hands sliding down to Dongyoung’s hip to aid their movement and Dongyoung is starting to feel really hot under his T-shirt, heat rolling over his skin, becoming almost unbearable. 

"Wait, stop, so—" Dongyoung breaks the kiss, panting a little. "Do you want to stop now? I need to know, before—" Before Johnny makes him come in his pants, or something embarrassing like that.

"Uhm..." Johnny shifts and moves down Dongyoung's body until he's lying between his legs, his head on Dongyoung's chest. Dongyoung needs to crane his head down to keep looking at him. "Do _you_ want to stop?"

"Not really, unless you want to? I thought we already established that…" Dongyoung slips his fingers through the hairs in Johnny's nape. "You were kidding, right, about having to shave? Can I still see your dick?"

Johnny snickers, and pushes himself back up to Dongyoung's face, his lips spreading into a grin again. "You want to see it that badly?"

Dongyoung drops his head back when Johnny leans over him again, pulling him closer with his fingers on Johnny's muscular back. "You know what, _yes_ ," he starts honestly, spurred on by the ache low in his stomach, the heat throbbing in his pelvis. "Yes, I do. I've—I've thought about kissing you so much and I... I think you're so hot, Johnny." He's started grinding against Johnny again. "I really want to suck you off."

"Oh," Johnny laughs, breathless. "That's—" He lowers his face down to Dongyoung’s, his lips skimming the corner of Dongyoung’s mouth when he speaks. "You can kiss me as much as you want."

Dongyoung doesn’t need any more encouragement, gets his hand in Johnny's hair and pulls him down to kiss him more. "Turn over," he mutters between shared breaths, nudging Johnny's hips with his legs. Johnny complies, rolling off Dongyoung and lying back on his pillow with a smile. His hands slide up to Dongyoung's hips as Dongyoung settles across his thighs.

"I can, right? Suck you off?" Dongyoung asks, his fingers already impatient and pushing under the hem of Johnny's shirt. Johnny helps him by dragging it up completely.

"Of course! Fuck, yes, of course, I'd love that," Johnny says, voice muffled by the shirt he's pulling over his head. He throws it somewhere to the foot end of the bed, and Dongyoung already has his hands on him before he lies back, spreading his hands over Johnny's wide chest. He scoots forward so he's straddling Johnny's hips, and leans forward to let his mouth follow his fingers, kissing from his sternum up to his collarbones and neck.

When he reaches Johnny’s mouth, Johnny has his hands under Dongyoung’s shirt, sliding them up his back and bunching up the fabric. "You're wearing too much," he mutters, and Dongyoung reluctantly breaks their kiss to get up and pull his own shirt off.

He knows what he looks like in comparison to Johnny, especially shirtless like this, and the contrast strangely kind of excites him. Johnny lets his eyes roam all over him, his pupils blown. His hands are big and tan on Dongyoung’s waist, guiding him on his lap. Dongyoung’s breath hitches when he feels Johnny’s cock between his clothed cheeks and he arches his back, trying to get some friction.

Johnny is guiding him to roll his hips down, his own hips pushing up with the same rhythm, their gazes locked. Heat is coiling low in Dongyoung’s belly and he gets lost in the moment, moaning quietly. Fuck, he really wants Johnny to fuck him like this. He really hopes Johnny feels the same.

He feels Johnny’s abs flex under his palms, and Johnny takes his lower lip between his teeth with a soft grunt, his breathing coming quicker now. His hands drift to the small of Dongyoung’s back, and Dongyoung folds himself forward, resting his weight on his elbows.

Johnny’s mouth is just so inviting, his lips so soft, so addictive, and Dongyoung just can’t stay away. He kisses Johnny again, rubbing his cock against Johnny’s stomach almost desperately, but then he thinks better of it. He’s not gonna make them come like this, he still wants to suck Johnny’s dick.

He kisses down Johnny’s body, not taking as much time as he’d ideally want to because he’s impatient, anticipating that he’ll get another chance. Johnny’s hands are restless on his skin, his stomach sucking in under Dongyoung’s lips and he giggles between soft breaths.

Shifting all the way down, Dongyoung finally gets to take a good look at Johnny’s cock. It’s stretching the fabric of his boxer briefs, pressed up along the elastic waistband, and Dongyoung can clearly make out a wet spot on the faded black cotton.

He’s not gonna act like a starved man and go in even with his underwear in the way, no matter how much he wants to. He pulls down Johnny’s underwear, Johnny helping him get them all the way off, and turns back to finally look at Johnny’s bare, hard cock, dark and curving up to his stomach. Dongyoung curls his fingers around it and Johnny sucks in a sharp breath.

Johnny’s cock looks much nicer hard than it does soft, much more impressive, and Dongyoung is not gonna share this with Johnny but his mouth waters at the sight, the heavy weight of it in his palm.

There’s no way Dongyoung can fit all of Johnny in his mouth, even with a mouth as big as his, so he doesn’t even try, not willing to trigger his gag reflex, but Johnny seems to love it nevertheless. He gasps when Dongyoung kisses the tip of his cock and groans when Dongyoung flattens his tongue and spreads his excess saliva around his glans, biting back another sound when Dongyoung finally closes his lips around him.

He’s surprisingly vocal, telling Dongyoung exactly what he likes and what Dongyoung is doing well. Maybe he’s doing it _for_ Dongyoung, he probably is. Johnny knows him too, and Dongyoung is grateful for it, being able to suck Johnny off exactly the way he likes it.

“Dongyoung,” Johnny mumbles at one point, the fingers in Dongyoung’s hair pulling him up gently. Dongyoung looks up at him. “How do you feel about 69?”

“No,” is Dongyoung’s instant reaction. He lifts his head completely. “Too much work. Not worth the hassle.”

Johnny laughs at him, carding through Dongyoung’s hair with one hand and using the other to tap his dick against Dongyoung’s lips. “Understandable.”

Johnny comes while Dongyoung is sucking one of his balls into his mouth, twisting his hand down Johnny’s shaft in a tight fist. Dongyoung wonders once again if Johnny did that for him, because Dongyoung really does not like the taste of cum, maybe Johnny could somehow guess that. He still sucks the head of Johnny’s cock between his lips, he can handle a little bit if it’s Johnny. The way he can feel Johnny’s cock pulse is definitely worth it.

He wipes his mouth before he gets back up, making himself somewhat presentable. Johnny’s chest is heaving and he’s grinning at Dongyoung, his face flushed. Dongyoung really wants to kiss him, but he’s not sure if Johnny would mind that or not. And there’s cum everywhere on Johnny’s stomach too.

“There are tissues next to my dumbbells,” Johnny says, as Dongyoung frowns down at the mess.

“Next to your _dumbbells_?”

“I spilled some protein shake the other day.”

“Is that some kind of euphemism?” Dongyoung scrunches his face at him, but gets up and grabs them. He lets Johnny clean his own stomach, sitting back on Johnny’s thighs and watching as Johnny wipes away cum from the ridges of his abs.

Johnny is really fucking hot. The position he is in right now, pushed up on an elbow and stomach flexed, accentuates his muscles even more. Before he met Johnny, Dongyoung never knew he was into muscles like that, but it seems like he actually is. Or maybe it’s only because it’s Johnny.

“Okay,” —Johnny casually tosses the tissues into the bin on the other side of the room, and Dongyoung knows he’s showing off, but he’s still amazed— “your turn.” Johnny grabs him with his strong arms and flips them over and it knocks the breath straight out of Dongyoung, from more than just how his back made contact with the bed. His cock throbs.

“This is okay, right?” Johnny already has his fingers curled in the waistband of Dongyoung’s sweats as he stills and looks up.

“Yeah, _please_ —” Dongyoung looks down and heat spreads through his body when he sees Johnny hovering over him, about to undress him and hopefully touch his dick.

Johnny grins. “Wow, you’ll even beg?”

“No!” Dongyoung doesn’t even know why he’s denying it, because he definitely would beg when it’s Johnny. He half-heartedly pulls his sweats back up. “Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry.” Johnny says, sounding unapologetic. He smiles and presses a kiss to the outline of Dongyoung’s cock, and Dongyoung bites his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Johnny gets his sweatpants and underwear down in one go, Dongyoung kicking them off, somewhere next to Johnny’s T-shirt and boxers, and he lets Johnny spread his thighs, shivering from Johnny’s touch.

“Oh, you _did_ shave!” Johnny sounds almost offended, as if Dongyoung prepared for this but didn’t tell Johnny to do so. Dongyoung hurries to clarify.

“I just do it regularly, not—not for any reason…” Dongyoung’s voice trails off when Johnny licks from the base of his dick all the way to the tip. “Fuck…”

Johnny licks his lips and Dongyoung watches as Johnny takes his cock into his mouth, sliding halfway down, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Dongyoung needs to tense his thighs, trying not to fuck up into the wet heat that’s slowly engulfing him. Johnny sucks gently, his tongue running over the sensitive skin underneath his glans.

"Oh, Johnny— _fuck_ —" God, this is embarrassing. "I'm close."

Johnny lets go of his cock completely, lets it slaps back against Dongyoung's belly, making a wet sound. Johnny’s got a smug grin when he looks up. "Am I really _that_ good at sucking cock?"

“Oh my god, why are you like this!” Dongyoung whines, twisting his body away from Johnny. “I regret falling in love with you…”

Johnny ducks down and kisses Dongyoung’s inner thigh, just a soft brush of his lips. He’s whispering when he speaks up. “I don’t regret falling in love with you.”

He leaves more soft kisses along Dongyoung’s sensitive skin and Dongyoung makes some high pitched and honestly pathetic sound in the back of his throat. “I don’t regret it either… Not at all..."

The mood has completely switched over now, and Dongyoung falls quiet, his muscles jumping when Johnny strokes his fingers over his body. Johnny kisses his way up back to Dongyoung’s cock, one of his hands circling around the base and the other coming to rest at Dongyoung’s waist, thumbing at Dongyoung’s skin. Dongyoung grabs it with his own, and lets Johnny lace their fingers together and press their joined hands to the bed.

Dongyoung still comes quickly, even with the break Johnny allowed him. His fingers squeeze around Johnny’s, the other tightly grabbing the sheets as Johnny jerks him off into his open mouth. It’s all too much, too hot, and whole body locks up, his cock pulsing on Johnny’s tongue as he spills his release.

He’s still gasping for breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest when he feels Johnny untangle their hands and pull away from him. Dongyoung blinks his eyes open, and chuckles when he sees Johnny spit in some tissues. 

Johnny wipes his hands and mouth on another tissue, and makes his way into Dongyoung’s outstretched arms. “Hey,” he whispers when their faces are close enough for Dongyoung to feel his breath, smiling brightly. 

Dongyoung reaches up to kiss him, slow and sweetly. “Hi,” he whispers back when he pulls away, his cheeks glowing as he grins back at Johnny.

“That was nice, we should do that again some time,” Johnny says plainly, doing a bad job at hiding his smile. Dongyoung laughs and buries his face in Johnny’s shoulder.

“I agree. Perhaps we could arrange something.”

“But in all honesty…” Johnny strokes Dongyoung’s bangs away from his face, and lets his palm rest over his cheek. "You know I already loved you as a friend so you shouldn't be surprised at this, but I love you."

It's indeed not surprising to hear Johnny say that, but the way he’s saying it, the situation, the way he’s looking at Dongyoung with the softest expression, still makes Dongyoung’s heart race. A pleasant warmth unfolds in his chest, leaving him beaming at Johnny and wrapping his arms tighter around him. It seems like they're really on the wavelength. He smiles and kisses Johnny again. "I love you too, regardless of what we are."

"Regardless of what we are?" Johnny lifts his eyebrows at him, like Dongyoung has said something dumb. "What did you want to be?"

"Uh—"

" _Best_ friends?" Johnny says slowly, teasing him again.

"I thought we already were?"

"Best friends _with benefits_?"

Dongyoung wails, frustrated, but he’s still smiling. "I really don't care, I'm fine with whatever you want. I just want to be with you..."

Johnny laughs and hugs him close, kissing his neck. "Just say ‘boyfriends’, Dongyoung", he says, but before Dongyoung can properly process that and reply, Johnny pulls back with a serious face. "Unless that's not what you want. I'm sorry for being—"

Dongyoung grabs his face and brings it close for another kiss, maybe accidentally a little too forceful. "Of course I want that! You're not being presumptuous, or whatever you were gonna say. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Johnny's face morphs into a beautiful smile. "Good, because I'd love for you to be my boyfriend too." He rolls off Dongyoung, his arms still around him, and snuggles up to him, tangling their bare legs together.

“I’d really like it if you were my boyfriend, too,” Dongyoung hums, tucking his face under Johnny’s shoulder. He can smell Johnny so well now, not just his cologne or deodorant but actually _Johnny_ , sweaty, heady, intoxicating. He tries to breathe him in without making it obvious what he’s doing.

He imagines waking up to this. Not waking up in Johnny’s bed at the end of the afternoon and knowing he shouldn’t be indulging in Johnny’s touch, knowing they’re just friends, and that he has to go home again, but actually waking up in the morning after spending the night with him, wrapped up in Johnny’s arms, their bare skin pressed together. It’s not some distant, guilty fantasy anymore, it might actually happen now. Like, tomorrow, even, if Johnny would let him sleep over.

Dongyoung still can’t quite believe it. He wraps his arms tighter around Johnny and leans up to leave a peck on his lips, just because he can. Johnny chuckles, and kisses him back.

He rolls to his back and pushes his hair out of his face, grinning. “I expected us to be lying in my bed today, but I didn’t think it would be naked.”

“We’re still wearing our socks.” Dongyoung runs his foot up Johnny’s shin, and Johnny laughs.

“Knew we forgot something…” he chuckles, and he sits up completely, turning back to Dongyoung. The motion makes his arm muscles bulge and Dongyoung is so glad he can openly lust over that now. “I take it you want to stay in bed for a bit longer?”

Dongyoung tries his best coy smile. “With you.”

“Of course,” Johnny grins. “I just want to get my boxers. Do you want yours too? We can watch some netflix or something, I think I still have some snacks around here.”

Dongyoung curls up against Johnny’s side, close together in Johnny’s bed like they’ve done before, Johnny’s laptop open on his lap, but this time they’ve got the duvet pulled up to their naked chests and Johnny has his arm around Dongyoung’s waist, his fingers drawing patterns over Dongyoung’s bare skin. This time, Dongyoung doesn’t get distracted from the show on the screen by imagining what could be, this time he just turns to Johnny and kisses him again, distracting both of them, and honestly, it’s pretty perfect to Dongyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh how to end fics
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
